


The Rake Unpunished

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Grinding, I'm Sorry Mozart, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Operas, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tsukiyama Speaking Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae and Tsukiyama take full advantage of Tsukiyama's private box at the opera house.</p><p>Set several years after the events of :re, when Kanae and Tsukiyama have an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rake Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BEFORE I KNEW THEY WERE COUSINS I'M SO SORRY

Kanae made his way back to Tsukiyama’s private box just as the lights flickered to signal the end of intermission. He took his seat next to Tsukiyama just as the entr’acte was beginning.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to make it back in time,” Tsukiyama said.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Kanae said.

“I wouldn’t know about that,” Tsukiyama said. “I’m starting to get a little… distracted.”

“But Master Shuu, it’s Don Giovanni. It’s your favorite.”

“That’s true,” Tsukiyama said, “but there’s something I like more than opera.”

“And what is that?”

Tsukiyama leaned over and whispered in Kanae’s ear, “Take a wild guess.”

“Oh,” Kanae said. He was all of a sudden starting to feel very lightheaded. He didn’t seem to remember when it had happened, but he suddenly realized that Tsukiyama’s hand was in his lap. “But what about the show?”

“It’ll go on without us,” Tsukiyama said, giving Kanae’s ear a nip.

“Well that’s certainly true,” Kanae said, baring his neck. He was determined to tease Tsukiyama a bit more before giving him what he wanted. “But what if someone sees us?”

Tsukiyama took the bait. He laid on kiss on Kanae’s neck. “No one will see us,” Tsukiyama said. “This is a private box. I told the usher not to disturb us while you were gone during the intermission.”

Kanae smiled as Tsukiyama rained kiss on his neck. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” he said. He shifted out of his seat and onto Tsukiyama’s to straddle him in his chair just as Giovanni and Leporello were exchanging clothes on the stage below.

“What makes you say that?” said Tsukiyama, mock innocence in his voice.

“It’s so like you, to seduce your lover while being serenaded by an infamous cad.” He kissed Tsukiyama deeply.

When Kanae broke the kiss, Tsukiyama pressed his lips to Kanae’s ear. “I assure you,” he whispered, “the subject of our current entertainment is a mere coincidence.”

“You’re talking so much, Master Shuu. Why not put that mouth of yours to better use?”

Tsukiyama pressed his lips to Kanae’s neck, opening his mouth against the skin and letting his teeth graze the flesh.

“Bite,” said Kanae.

Tsukiyama obeyed. Kanae gasped as his master’s teeth clamped down on his neck. “Just like that,” he said. “Leave a mark.”

Tsukiyama hummed against his skin and Kanae gasped again from pain and pleasure.

Kanae shifted his position on Tsukiyama’s lap and began to grind down on Tsukiyama’s erection.

Tsukiyama released Kanae’s neck from his teeth and gasped, leaning into Kanae’s shoulder.

“Do you like that?” Kanae said. “Does it feel good?”

“Don’t stop,” Tsukiyama said.

Kanae was in a palace of sound, Mozart accompanied by the soft moans of his lover, and it was heavenly. He continued to grind their erections together through their pants. He pulled Tsukiyama into another deep kiss. Tsukiyama took Kanae’s bottom lip between his teeth and playfully bit down. Kanae moaned into the kiss in chorus with the music.

Kanae kissed the lope of Tsukiyama’s ear, and began to whisper, without breaking the rhythm of his hips, keeping perfect time with the music. “Do you know what I would like, right now?”

“What would you like,” said Tsukiyama.

Kanae kissed Tsukiyama’s jaw and then continued. “I would love for you to get down on your knees right here and suck my dick, with all those people below us none the wiser. Would you like to do that?”

“Yes, I think I would like to do that,” Tsukiyama said.

Kanae slowly shifted off of Tsukiyama’s lap, and sat back down in his own chair. Tsukiyama eagerly knelt in front of him, reaching for Kanae’s belt.

“Not yet,” Kanae said.

Tsukiyama froze.

“Open your mouth,” Kanae said.

Tsukiyama obeyed. Kanae stuck his first two fingers in Tsukiyama’s mouth. Tsukiyama closed his lips around them and began to suck. His breath was hot and wet.

Kanae pressed his fingers in farther and Tsukiyama cradled them in his tongue. Kanae spread his fingers apart and Tsukiyama’s pliant mouth opened. Kanae traced circles around the inside of his mouth.

He then withdrew his fingers and placed them in his own mouth. Master Shuu’s taste was delicious.

“Are you ready for my dick now, Master Shuu?”

“I have been since we began,” said Tsukiyama, still kneeling, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“You know, Master Shuu,” Kanae said, unbuckling his pants, “part of me suspected you had something special planned for the evening, so I took the liberty of preparing a surprise of my own.”

Kanae’s pants fell down around his ankles.

“Is that the new lingerie I bought you?”

“Yes,” said Kanae, spreading his legs. “The red lace. Your favorite color.”

Tsukiyama put his face between Kanae’s legs, placing a hand on each of Kanae’s thighs. “Suddenly I’m not in such a hurry,” he said. “I want to savor this.”

He pressed a kiss against the creamy flesh of the inside of Kanae’s left thigh, and rubbed his cheek against the skin. “You gave yourself a very close shave this afternoon,” Tsukiyama noted. “You’re silky smooth down here.”

“Thanks for noticing,” Kanae said, a hint of pride in his voice.

“I wish I had your skin,” Tsukiyama said, peppering Kanae’s thighs with soft tender kisses.

“You already do,” Kanae said. “Everything I have already belongs to you.”

Tsukiyama paused. He looked up at Kanae, smiling rather sadly. “That’s my little rose,” he said.

Closing his eyes, he kissed Kanae’s erection through the red lace of the panties.

Kanae shuddered.

The music was light and delicate and so were Tsukiyama’s hands on his waist.

Tsukiyama gently freed Kanae’s erection from the panties, holding it lightly at the base. Slowly, he licked the tip of Kanae’s cock right across the slit. Kanae let out a little pleased sigh.

Tsukiyama began to lick the shaft up and down, one stripe after another. He then took the tip of Kanae’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the surface of the foreskin. Meanwhile, he pumped the base of shaft up and down with his hand. Kanae ran his fingers through Tsukiyama’s hair fondly.

“Master Shuu…” he said.

Tsukiyama took Kanae deeper into his mouth. Kanae bit his left hand to stifle a moan, his right still tangled in Tsukiyama’s hair below. He had to resist the urge to buck his hips and start fucking his master’s face. In the raw heat of Tsukiyama’s mouth, Kanae could feel his tongue on the underside of his cock.

How splendid, to be one with him whom you love.

Tsukiyama was bobbing his head back and forth, moving his mouth up and down the shaft of Kanae’s cock. Kanae was panting, and bit down harder on his closed fist.

Despite himself, a sultry moan escaped his lips. He could feel pleasure radiating up from Tsukiyama at the evidence of his lover’s satisfaction.

Kanae’s legs were beginning to tremble. “Ah… ah…” He no longer had the composure to try to stifle his cries. He prayed that he wouldn’t moan too loudly during a lull in the music, or all would be lost.

“I… I think I’m getting close, Master Shuu,” he said. His voice was almost a whimper.

He looked down at Tsukiyama. “Mein lieber Gott,” he gasped, “du bist wunderschön.”

And then, with a soft subtle “Oh,” he climaxed. Tsukiyama didn’t stop sucking until it all ran down his throat.

When he was quite satisfied that he was finished, he drew back and licked his lips. “Delizioso,” he said.

And with that, he pulled himself smartly to his feet, adjusting his jacket, flicking a bit of lint off his sleeve.

Kanae rather less elegantly pulled his panties and trousers back up, and the two of them took their seats together.

“Now,” Tsukiyama said. “I believe we have the rest of the evening to enjoy?”

Kanae smiled, taking Tsukiyama’s hand in his. “Of course,” he said. “After all, Master Shuu, it’s Don Giovanni. It’s your favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether or not Kanae would have a foreskin, so I looked up some statistics. Apparently, there's only about a 10% circumcision rate in Germany, so Kanae's dick is almost certainly uncut. Well. The more ya know!


End file.
